The Skywalker Tragedy: Skywalker's Revenge
by skywalker02
Summary: Sequel to The Skywalker Tragedy. Anakin seeks revenge on Ally for killing his little sister Anya. Rated M for mature contect. Readers discretion is advised. For Jonah and xXFluffypuppyXx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is… the story of Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader but not really Darth Vader. I'm sure ya'll get it. Well I know I said I was going to post this after the holidays but I'm so bored and I have no phone until after Christmas and I'm home alone a lot lately, momma is working the little bro is at some friends houses and I'm ALONE ! I'm stuck watching Star Wars and Drgaonball Z ! Which isn't bad don't get me wrong but I could help but not just not write for a whole week so here it is. The first part of Anakin's revenge on Ally.**

**_**12/21/10**_**

Part One:

Before Anakin officially took his part as Darth Vader, he had some alone time with Padme'. Ame mentioning something about having children, gave Anakin an idea. He would love to have some munchkins running around. It would make him feel like more of a father.

**Naboo….**

Anakin swept Padme' off of her feet after her washing dishes from a dinner she had prepared. She chuckled as Anakin picked her up, "Oh Anakin! What are doing?"

"Wait and see," Anakin kissed her and took her behind closed doors. He flopped her on the bed and crawled up to her face.

"Anakin, now?" Padme' gasped. Anakin nodded and Padme' smiled. She leaned down and kissed him before he had wrapped his arms around her waist. He pecked her cheek and went further down her neck. Padme' ran her hands through his hair, breathing heavily. Anakin removed her blouse and threw on the floor. Padme' ran her hands down his chest took off his tunic. They both chuckled before making love.

A few moments later, Padme' laid her head gently on Anakin's bare chest. His hair sticking up in every direction and wet from sweat. Padme's face was a little wet from sweat also. Anakin kissed her forehead and they both fell soundly asleep.

The next morning, Anakin woke up finding Padme' missing. He sat up and looked around, still no where. He pulled the sheets off and slipped on his recovery pants that he never returned, and walked into the kitchen. There he found Padme', reading a holopad and drinking a cup of coffee'.

"I see you're finally up," Padme said not even turning around to look at Anakin. Anakin put his hand on his, still, bare chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anakin looked at her confused. She set her mug down and walked up to him.

"Yeah, you did,"

"What?" Padme' kissed him and he was still confused.

"You haven't kissed me yet," Anakin smiled and pecker her lips again.

"I'm sorry angel," Anakin walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee'. They sat in silence for a moment before Anakin's com went off. "Be right back," Anakin jumped up and ran to get his com. "The is General Skywalker,"

"General, we think we found him," Clone Captain Ghost said through the tiny speaker. Anakin's face hardened.

"Good, I'll meet you on the landing bay at the capital of Naboo. Hurry and get there. Skywalker out," he set it down again and glanced in the kitchen. He hated to leave Padme' so soon but this was his chance. She slowly walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the door jam.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Padme' looked at him. Anakin nodded.

"But I'll be back angel." he walked to her and rub her cheek with the back of his healthy hand. She grabbed and kissed the top of it.

"I know love. Please hurry back," Anakin leaned down and kissed her. This kiss lasted longer than it usually did. Only because Anakin was lying to everyone. He had turned slightly to the dark side, but planned to go back to being a Jedi soon after he killed the man who murdered his sister.

Anakin went and changed into his garments and left the apartment. Padme' watched out of the window a her husband left her for another mission. She thought to herself that he would be back. He always came back. She smiled and sat back down at the table.

Anakin got to the capital to his star ship with Rex and Ghost standing outside of it. He slowly walked up to them. "Where is he?" Ghost motioned for him to follow. Anakin and Rex followed and walked on the bridge. The blue projector lit up to the planet of Teth. Anakin's eyes narrowed down on the projection. "Teth?"

Rex nodded, "That was the last place our troops spotted him, and I do believe they have him in custody," Anakin smirked. This was his only chance to make Altaier feel horrible for himself.

"Good, lets go," Anakin sat down and punched the ship into hyperspace.

**Teth…**

The star ship landed and Anakin grabbed his robe. Rex and Ghost put back on their helmets and followed Anakin to the base where they were keeping Altaier. Commander Cody stood at the front door of the base waiting for them.

"Afternoon, general. I suppose you're here for Altaier," Anakin nodded and Cody led them to his cell. There, Anakin the man who took his sister from him. Anakin's face hardened and his eyes darkened. He looked over at his clone escorts.

"Leave us," They left and Anakin walked into the cell. Ally just looked at him blankly and leaned up against the wall.

"We meet again, Skywalker," Ally tilted his head.

"I'm not here for your games Sitary. I want justice," Anakin clenched his mechanical hand. He narrowed his eyes at Ally, wanting to burn a whole through him.

"Justice for what?" Ally stood up but Anakin threw him back down with the force.

"Sit your ass down, you're not going anywhere,"

"What's the real reason why you're here, Anakin,"

"You don't have the right to call me that," Anakin waved his hand in front of his face, "You will call me Master,"

"Mind tricks don't work on me Jedi," Ally leaned down on his knees. Anakin turned around and looked out of the cell.

"Mind tricks?" Ally smirked behind him. Anakin sensed it and whipped around, clocking Ally in the fast with his good arm. Ally smacked the wall, holding his cheek. "I don't need mind tricks to get you to talk, 'Ally'" Anakin lifted Ally with a force choke to try and scare him into surrendering.

"What…. Do…. You…. Want…. With me?" Ally struggled to get the sentence out. He started kicking the wall with his heels. Anakin chuckled and dropped him. Ally inhaled deeply trying regain his strength back.

"I want to know the reason why you killed Anya!" Ally's face softened.

"Killed?"

"Yeah, she'd dead because of you," Anakin eye's filled back up tears. He hadn't cried over Anya in so long.

"She's dead?"

"How many times am I going to say it? Yes she's dead!" Anakin threw him across the room again. Ally hit his other shoulder and grunted loudly when he hit.

"Anakin, I'm-" Ally started choking. Anakin had picked him up again.

"Don't. You don't say you're sorry. Don't you DARE say you're sorry," Anakin threw him again. This time breaking bones.

"What are trying to do? Kill me?" Ally grabbed his ribs. Anakin tilted his head and smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do," Anakin picked up in a force choke. Ally began to scream faintly. But loud enough to where someone could hear him. Ghost and Rex ran into the cell and stopped in the doorway when Anakin dropped Ally. Ally struggling to get air back into his lungs looked up at Anakin, "Who are you?"

"Darth Vader, now get up," Anakin's face hardened and Ally stood up but his legs were willing to give out any time. He stumbled and fell again. "I said get up you little puke," Ally stood up again.

"What are going to do to me?" Ally didn't meet Anakin's now yellow eyes.

"I was planning on killed you. But I think I'm going let you rot in this place. Call it home, cause you're not going anywhere," Anakin turned around forgetting that the clones were standing there, his eyes faded back into the gentle blue and stormed off, throwing his hood over his head. Anakin headed to the ship to at least get a little rest before he dealt with Ally in the morning. For good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Been super busy! I've had to order things offline.. Such as my new contacts that look like I'm sith. They are really cool looking! And my parents have ordered season 2 of The Clone Wars. =D. Anyway, I finally have the time to update ! So enjoy 3**

**_**12/26/10

Part Two

Anakin laid on his bunk in the Twilight. He stared up into the blank ceiling, trying to figure out what to do with Ally. He made himself angry just thinking about it. Why would someone do that? Especially to someone who was so innocent, who had done nothing wrong. _Anya was perfect_, he thought, _what gave him the idea of killing her?_ he eventually fell asleep, wondering how he was going to make him pay…

"_Ani? Ani, just let it go…"_

"_I can't! I can't just let it go! He killed you! He is not going to get away with it!" Anakin stood in front of Anya Skywalker. Tears in his eyes. Anya wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly._

"_Anakin, look at me," they let go of each other and he looked into his little sisters gentle blue eyes._

"_Anya please…"_

"_Anakin, you didn't have to turn to the dark side to bring justice to him," Anakin cupped her head in his hand and brought it to his chest. _

"_You don't understand Anya. He murdered you!" tears trickled down his cheek. Anya pushed Anakin off of her and turned away from him, "You're not defending him are you?"_

"_No Anakin. I'm not. But you dint have to defend me either!" she crossed her arms. She slightly turned her head to him. "I don't need protecting…" Anakin's jaw dropped. He started to her. But it seemed she was getting farther and farther away. Anakin began running for her._

"_Anya! Anya! No! Anya come back!" he reached out his hand._

"_I don't need protecting…" that statement echoed through Anakin's head. _

Anakin woke up, wet from sweat. He gasped and wiped the sweat from his head. "What am I going to do?" He pushed the sheets off of him and walked off the ship. Rex and Cody were having a simple conversation when Anakin came up to them. They saw him and stood at attention.

"General," Rex said in his military voice.

"At ease." Anakin waved his hand, the clones relaxed and followed Anakin back into the base.

"Sir, what are going to do to him?" Cody asked getting by Anakin's side. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet… I think I'm going to just torture him a bit,"

"_I don't need protecting…"_ Anakin heard her voice again. He shook it off and continued to Ally's cell. There he stood in front of the holoshield, staring blankly at the young man. His ribs wrapped from Anakin threw him into the wall from the day before. His eyes black from suffocation, from where Anakin was force choking him. Ally stared at the floor.

Seeing his shadow, his eyes widened. He looked up to see Anakin, standing with his arms behind his back. He looked away. The holoshield faded and Anakin walked in.

"What are you going to do me now, Skywalker?" Ally clenched his fist. Anakin snickered.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, Sitary,"

"_Maybe it seems you're having a hard time listening to me Anakin. I don't need protecting…"_ Anakin winced. He kept hearing her voice. Why was she getting to him like this. Ally tilted his head.

"You hear her too?" Anakin looked at him.

"I don't hear anything,"

"_Don't lie Anakin. Tell him the truth. You do hear me!"_ Anakin winced again.

"You do hear her. I can hear her too," Ally leaned down on his knees. Anakin smirked.

"What is she saying?"

"Well a multiple of things. She tells me that she just didn't have the strength to wake up from her coma. But it was my fault she fell into it. Then she tells me that you might not be easy on me,"

"You're right, I won't. You don't deserve it." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. Ally chuckled.

"She told me as much,"

"What else has she told you?" Anakin's arms fell to his sides.

"She says that she misses you…" Ally looked down at the floor again.

"What?"

"Yeah, she says that you blame yourself for what happened. But I tell her that it was my fault,"

"I was your fault," Anakin put his hands on his hips.

"I know… I haven't been able to cope with it either," Ally and Anakin sat in silence. Finally, Anakin sighed.

"Look, I was very close to my sister and then you go and take her from me," Anakin's face hardened again. Ally nodded. Again, silence.

A blue spiritual figure appeared with her arms crossed. "You two are pathetic," both Anakin and Ally's heads shot up and looked at the figure.

"Oh my god?"

"Anya?" Anakin's face softened as he walked over to her.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me!" Anya's voice echoed through the cell. Ally stayed sat down, but yet amazed at what he saw.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin shook his head.

"I told you that I didn't need protecting," Anya narrowed her eyes at Anakin.

"Anya, I…"

"Don't say anything Anakin. You didn't listen to me. I don't need protecting. Is that the real reason why you turned to the dark side? Because you can't seem to keep your emotions in check? Or is it that you have a hard time with you attachment issue?" Anya titled her head. Anakin's jaw dropped. No one has ever lectured him about his emotions or attachments. He knew that forming attachments was illegal, but he never thought his sister would be pissed off about it.

"Anya, you're going to lecture me about my flaws are you?" Anakin just looked at her. Ally stayed quiet, he figured they had a few things to get off their chest.

"Maybe someone should. Anakin you have been hiding and lying to everyone. Padme', Obi-Wan, the damn council! And sometimes I think you were even lying to me!" Anya turned around. Anakin winced and looked at the ground.

"Anya, please. I have reasons to do those things. I had to escape the hurt I was causing people!"

"And turning to the dark side is you only way to escape it?" Anya turned and looked at him again. Anakin looked down in defeat.

"Anya, I'm sorry…"

"How long have you been lying? About the dark side I mean? Have you even constructed you new lightsaber?"

"Why all the questions?"

"I have a right to know Anakin!" Anya yelled. Ally still sat there in silence. Then she looked at him too, "Don't worry Ally, I have a few questions to ask you too…" she turned back to Anakin. He sighed.

"I turned to the dark side after the chancellor told me of a power to bring Altaier to justice. I was going to just do it myself, but I also got a lecture from Yoda. The whole revenge thing will lead you to the dark side,"

"You were going to turn anyway…"

"And I haven't constructed it, I was planning to do away with Ally, then return to the Jedi,"

"That wouldn't work and you and I both know it," Anya crossed her arms, "You were screwed either way Anakin. And you know the council would figure out something. it's not that hard you know,"

"Anya looked I'm sorry…"

"Anakin, it's not me you have to apologize too," she looked over at Ally, "I was wrong about you, I hope you enjoy it in here, you're not leavin' here from awhile," Ally scoffed and leaned up against the wall. Anya looked back up at Anakin, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Anya hovered over to him. Her spiritual figure faded and she became flesh and blood. But only for a moment. She hugged Anakin around the waist.

"Ani, it's not too late. You can correct your mistakes. Just remember to act confident and don't ask questions. You know how the council is."

"What if they expel me Anya? Then what? My entire Jedi career gone, just like that?"

"You have to make sacrifices. Look on the bright side," Anya fell back into the spiritual form, "At least you'll be able to be with Padme' with out feeling anymore guilt," Anya faded away from Anakin and Ally's sights.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Anakin turned and walked out of the room. Maybe Anya was right. Maybe he should try and correct his mistakes. Even if he has to make sacrifices.

**A/N: I know it took me a little while to update but the holidays are so busy! You're probably wondering, "What's up with the dates?" the dates are where I start on the chapter. I've been having to do that with my other essays and I guess they came back with me =/ but anyway. Thanks for all the favorites and such. I haven't gotten any reviews yet but at least you guys are putting this thing on you favorites! Thank you !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay in this chappie Ame is pregnant. She got pregnant in the last one, but I didn't put any indication that she was. So just in case you get confused this is why… TEEHE enjoy =3**

_12/28/10_

Part Three

**Alderaan…**

Ame and Obi-Wan sat in the living room of the little home on Alderaan. Ame is about four months pregnant and Obi-Wan can't be any happier. Ame walked into the kitchen for a another cup of tea.

"If I drink anymore tea, I'm going to be constantly peeing," she said with a chuckle, hugging Obi-Wan from behind. Obi-Wan turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know about the tea Ame, but I think peeing comes with the pregnancy," he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe," she shrugged and pecked his lips.

"_Ame…"_ Ame winced. She looked around, trying to look for someone. _"Ame," _she heard it again.

"Obi, does pregnancy make you hear things?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"You're hearing things?" Ame nodded, "Hmm,"

"_Ame please! Listen to me…"_

"See! Did you hear that?"

"Ame, I didn't hear anything…" Ame looked away. _Why am I hearing things?_ She thought. She shook the thought off and returned to the living room. She sat down and opened her eyes. There she saw a spirit. She squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things too. Then she realized what she had saw.

"Anya? She stood up.

"Ame, it's good to see you…" Anya smiled.

"I wish I could hug you!" tears filled her eyes.

"You can," Anya became whole again. Her feet touched the ground and the two friends reunited.

"Oh Anya! You have no idea how much I miss you!"

"Same here. But I have come to tell you and Obi-Wan something. I know it's gonna piss Anakin off, but oh well. I don't want all of this blowing up in his face," Obi-Wan walked into the room with his tea and immediately dropped it when he saw Anya.

"Anya?"

"The one and only, could ya sit down for a bit." Anya stepped away. Obi-Wan and Ame sat down and Anya remained standing.

"It's about Anakin," Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Anakin? Is he alright?" Obi-Wan became tense.

"For now, "Anya looked away from them, "Master, Ani has turned to the dark side," Obi-Wan's voice became dark and low. She stood up.

"What? The dark side? Is he stupid! Wha-"

"Obi-Wan, calm down!" Ame lead him back down to the couch.

"Master, he needs our help. I've already tried to persuade him to let Ally rot in prison. But he insists on killing in out of revenge," Anya's head bowed.

"Where is he?" Ame stood up and walked over to her friend.

"Teth…"

"Let's go… we have to get there before Anakin crosses fully into the Dark Side,"

Obi-Wan, Ame and Anya rushed to their ship. Obi-Wan punched the ship into hyperspace.

**Teth…**

Anakin leaned up against the jam of the ship door. His eyes fading in and out from blue to yellow. It was like he couldn't make up his mind.

"Maybe Anya was right. Maybe I should just let him rot here," Rex and Ghost walked up behind him.

"Sir…"

"GAH what?" Anakin shrieked.

"Sorry General. I didn't mean to startle you,"

"It's alright, what is it Ghost?" Ghost handed him a holopad. Anakin read through it.

_Prisoner 22794 Altaier Sitary is to be released today. Please escort him to another facility or he will be freed. Thank you and have a pleasant day._

"Released! Are you kidding me?" Anakin dropped the pad and ran to Ally's cell. There were two droids and escorting Ally out of the building, "What are you doing! He is _my_ prisoner! You can't just free him without my consent!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"I'm sorry sir. But your time has extinguished. Your time plan expired an our ago sir. So you want to take him to another facility?" the droid offered the cuffs to Ally's restraints. Anakin jerked them from the droids hands after turning his lightsaber off.

"Yes!" Anakin pulled Ally down the hall way and on to his ship.Just as Anakin was boarding his ship, another ship landed right beside his. He threw Ally on the ground, "You will not move," Anakin waved his hand in front of Ally's face. He repeated the statement and remained sitting. Anakin waited for the ship to completely land before approaching it. He stopped when the doors opened.

Obi-Wan, followed by Ame and Anya stormed off the ship.

"Master?" Anakin looked blankly at the three. Obi-Wan walked up to him and picked him up by the tunic.

"What the hell is wrong with you Anakin? Turning to the dark side for something as stupid as this!" Obi-Wan threw him on the ground.

"Why is it any of your business Obi-Wan?" Anakin stood back up.

"I may not be your master but I am still a member of the council! Are you stupid?" Obi-Wan's voice cracked from the tears. Ame tried to step between them but Anya grabbed her shoulder. She shook her head no.

"I have to do this Master! I have to do it for Anya!" Anakin looked at Anya. Anya narrowed her eyes, then stepped in front of him.

"I don't told you Anakin. I don't need protecting! How many times am I going to have to tell you!" Anya threw herself at Anakin, embracing him in a hug.

"Anya… please. Let me do this. Then everything will go back to normal. As long as Obi-Wan keeps his mouth shut…"

"Anakin, you have allowed yourself to turn against the thing you swore to destroy!"

"And like any Sith has crossed out paths, in how long Master?" he had a point. It had been a good while since any one from the dark side crossed the path of that of a Jedi.

"Just tell me this Anakin. If you kill him. Will you return to the light side of the force? Because I won't say anything! I'll just suspend you for a meditative retreat and that will be all." Anakin nodded. That was Anakin's plan to begin with.

Ally snapped out of the mind trick and stood up. "Wait a minute! I'm going to die?"

"Yes. You murdered my sister and now you'll pay the ultimate price," Anakin turned toward him. Anya walked up to Ally. She looked into his hazel eyes, just as before. She smiled.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" tears filled his eyes.

"I cant Ally. The force wills it. And I'm dead. I have no control over my brother," she ran her hand through his hair. She stood on her toes for one last kiss before Anakin ended his life. Ally closed his eyes hard. Tears still flowing out of them. And now Anya had tears. Anakin walked up behind him and put his lightsaber to his back. He laid his hand on Ally's shoulder. Ally inhaled before breaking their kiss. Anya stepped back. Ame walked up beside Anya.

"I'm so sorry Anya,"

"I know Ally," she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for this man. But you don't mess with a Skywalker," he ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade pierced Ally's body. With one grunt, Ally's life had ended. Anya turned and buried her face in Ame's shoulder. Anakin extinguished the blade and hugged his little sister.

"I'm so sorry Anya, I wish there was another way to do that," Anya returned the hug.

"It's alright Ani."

The Jedi stood in silence. Paying their last respects to Altaier Skywalker.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I rushed it a little but I think it came out nice. Just a couple more chapters. You know like an epilog. To tell you how everyone turned out after Anakin killed Ally. Enjoy…**

_12/30/10

Part Four: Epilog

Ame and Anya stood in silence as Obi-Wan and Anakin loaded Ally's body onto the ship. Anya continuing to cry into Ame's shoulder watched the only boy she ever loved, die right before her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Ame, now what am I gonna do?" Anya stood up straight. Tears still rolling down her cheeks. Ame turned and looked at her.

"He's not living with the guilt anymore Anya.," Ame hugged her friend again. Anya pushed herself away and walked up to the twilight, where Anakin and Obi-Wan were done loading Ally's body up.

"Ani?" Anakin turned and looked at his little sister. She stood as though she was only five years old again. Anakin sighed and hopped out of the ship. He looked at her and smirked.

"Anya. It's going to be okay. I promise," Anakin wrapped his arms around Anya. Anya wrapped her tiny arms around Anakin's waist and buried her head into his chest.

"I know Ani. It's just hard," she sobbed. Tear staining Anakin's tunic, but he didn't care.

"It doesn't make anything change Anya. I only did it, to say something. He took you from me. And you know what happens when you mess with Anakin Skywalker," Anya pushed herself away from him.

"Oh please Anakin. Don't pull that "I'm the Chosen One" crap. That's just a label. A prophecy. Which you turned your back to,"

"Anya, my deed is done. I'm not staying to dark side. It's too dark for my taste. And plus it feels funny,"

"Anakin, you better hope that this doesn't back fire," Anya turned her back to him. Anakin looked at her with a smug look on his face.

"Don't worry shorty. I'll be fine. Okay?" Anya turned away and faded back into the spiritual form. Anakin frowned. "You have to leave again, don't you?"

"Anakin, I can't stay like this forever. But just think. I can come see you when ever you need me,"

"Anya, I need you now! I need you to help me with…," Anakin showed off himself by waving his arms up down my sides, "This!" Anya smiled.

"Ani, You'll be fine. Just confront the council, say it was a huge mistake and relax on your suspension. Okay? Obi-Wan and Ame are here too," just as Anya said that statement, Obi-Wan and Ame walked up behind her.

"She's right Anakin, we're here," Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Ame. Ame smiled. Anakin looked at them both and smiled.

"Thanks," Anakin walked by Anya and she looked at him with sadness in her heart. "Can I give you one more hug before you go?" Anya sighed with a smile and became whole. Anakin held out his arms and Anya buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Ani," a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too Anya, and I'm so sorry for everything," She squeezed his torso and broke their hug, she faded away into nothing. And Anakin stood there, knowing that he was forgiven. Anakin turned to walk onto his ship. He stopped and laid his hand on the seal of the door and turned to look at the stars. His yellow stained eyes turned into a gentle dark, beautiful blue. He smiled and boarded his ship, knowing things would turn out better, or for worse.

**Five Months Later…**

Ame and Obi-Wan stared into each others eyes. Ame smiled and pecked his lips. Almost to her due date, Ame is carrying a little boy. Obi-Wan wanted to name him Qui-Gon , after his former Master. Ame loved the name and it was settled. Anakin had been sent to Naboo for suspension, but soon returned for the baby shower for Ame. He and Padme' knocked on the door. Ame got up, belly first and of course, Obi-Wan's help. She opened the door and was embraced in a hug by Padme'.

"Oh, goodness! Um, hi Padme'," Ame chuckled and patted her on the back. Anakin nodded and walked in. Padme' put her hands on Ame's stomach.

"Ooh, he's getting so big!"

"Padme', he isn't even born yet," Ame nervously chuckled.

"I know, Anakin and I are having a baby," Anakin whipped around.

"Oh Padme'! I didn't want to tell them yet! God!" Anakin scrunched his hair in his hands.

"Calm down Anakin. She's a first time mother. She's just excited." Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin again. Then looked at his hair. "You cut it?"

"What?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan like he was stupid.

"Your hair you sarlak. You cut it?"

"Oh yeah! About a week ago. It was getting too long so I trimmed it up a bit," Anakin slicked it back with his palm. But failed to make it stay. It poofed out again. It was parted to the right and curled around his neck and ears. Obi-Wan chuckled. He looked like he did during the Clone Wars.

"Well, please come in and have a seat. I'll go put on some tea."

"Master, you know I don't like tea," Anakin smirked.

"Oh… yes." he sat down again. Ame waddled into the living room, with Padme' close behind. Ame looked at Obi-Wan for help. But there was nothing that he could do. It was a woman thing….

Anakin walked into the kitchen and leaned on a chair. Obi-Wan sensed that he was disturbed.

"What is it Anakin?"

"It's been five months Master. You would think she would come be here for Ame's baby shower," Anakin looked at the cup of hot water that was sitting before him. He didn't drink tea, but he was fond of hot water and lemon. He watched the steam rise in waves that were fascinating. He smiled. Obi-Wan didn't notice that Anakin was in fact smiling at the fact that his sister wasn't there for her best friend's baby shower. He turned around and walked past Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's head followed Anakin until he saw why he was smiling.

There she stood. As a human being.

"I was hoping you were gonna make it shorty," Anakin crossed his arms.

"How was your suspension?" her voice sounded older and a little more womanly.

"Anya, let's not talk about that, shall we. You're best friend is in there," Anakin pointed into the living room, "She is about ready to pop, and you're asking about my suspension?" Anya smiled. She spun on her heel and headed to the living room. And there she saw that Anakin wasn't lying when he said she was about to pop. Which she was. Anya smiled at the thought. She leaned on the back of the couch and listened to Ame and Padme' babble on about useless girl things. Things Anya enjoyed when she was alive. But as her time gone, to be one with the force, she had grown to be a little more stubborn. But in a good way.

Ame looked at her, then started back to Padme'. She had to take a second look though. She stood up fast, "Oh my gosh! Anya! You're here!" Ame waddled around the couch to hug her best friend.

"It's good to see you, my old friend. How is the little guy?" Anya rubbed her belly.

"Ah, I'm thirty seven weeks. I'm due anytime now." Anya smiled and led her back to couch. Anya hugged Padme' and she couldn't wait to tell her that she was going to be a mom too. Anakin on the other hand, wished that Padme' wouldn't get so excited. It was only a kid. Anakin had enough problems. But then he thought it would be a good idea to have a child of his own to take care of. He smirked at the thought.

Everyone sat and had random conversations about the past and such. Ame was laughing about Anya practicing her lightsaber moves and almost slicing her head off. Anya would joke about how Ame was stuck up when they met. But got all gaga about Obi-Wan when she got to the temple. Two hours of laughing and joking… then it happened.

"Um… I think my water just broke," Ame looked down at the wet puddle on the couch.

"Obi-Wan, I think Ame peed on the couch," Anakin pointed his thumb over at Ame. Obi-Wan's smile faded as he walked over to her. Ame shot a look at Anakin.

"No you dick! My water broke!" Anya jumped and helped Ame to the door. Obi-Wan had already gotten the speeder ready. He was that quick. Anakin and Padme' got into their speeder and followed them. Ame was screaming in pain.

"Ame, look at me, its alright. You're gonna have a baby girl!" Anya's childish voice had come back. Ame still screaming nodded, "Okay, um. Breathe, slow, slow, that's it," Ame's breathing slowed down a little bit. Obi-Wan was weaving in and out of traffic, trying to get to the hospital quickly. Moments later, Ame starts screaming in agonizing pain.

"Anya! Ahhhhh!" Ame screamed and yelped. Finally Obi-Wan managed to park close to the door. He ran and got a hover chair. Anya placed Ame in it and Obi-Wan rushed her in, leaving Anya behind. She waited until Anakin and Padme' arrived before going in. It was Obi-Wan and Ame who needed time. She smiled and waited.

**Two Hours Later…**

Anya, Anakin, and Padme' impatiently waited for the news about Ame. They could hear her yell down the hall. Then it suddenly stopped. They looked at each other, then they heard him. The little baby, crying. It was beautiful. Padme' smiled and hugged Anakin. Anakin smirked at Anya. Anya smiled and walked down the hall to Ame's room. She knocked o the door and saw her holding her little boy. Anya walked in to see them. He was beautiful. He had his mothers black hair his fathers green eyes. Padme' and Anakin followed. They both smiled at what wonderful thing that Ame and Obi-Wan brought into this world. Padme' became anxious about having her baby.

Exactly nine months later, Padme' goes into labor with her baby. Anakin is by her side, walking her through the steps of birth. He's telling her to breathe but she's screaming. Anya stood on her other side, telling her that everything is going to alright and that she is going to have a beautiful baby. She is having contractions. Fully dilated and ready to give birth.

"Alright Padme'. Come on, you can do this!" Anakin held her hand. She was squeezing it hard. Anya's was the same way. Padme' screamed with each push, "A little more, Padme'. You got this! You can do it!"

With one more good push Padme' had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The doctors cleaned her up and wrapped her in a silk pink blanket and handed Anakin the baby girl. Padme' exhausted, glanced at Anakin.

"What should we name her?" Anakin thought. There over a million names he could name that kid. Then he thought of the perfect name. He looked at Anya. Then smiled and looked back down at his new born daughter.

"Anya, I want to name her Anya," a tear rolled down his cheek. Anya looked at his brother. Anakin looked at Anya and smiled with tears rolling down his face. "Yeah, Anya," He held baby Anya in his arms and looked at with s huge smile on his face. Anya hugged Padme' and got up to let her rest. Anakin looked at her again.

"She's beautiful Ani," Anya cupped the babies tiny head in her palm. "She looks just like you," baby Anya had sandy brown hair and comforting blue eyes. A cute little button nose like Anakin's but a gorges face like Padme'. Anya hugged her older brother and said her goodbyes. She kissed the top of baby Anya's head and disappeared.

Anya Skywalker grew to be an amazing swordsmen, just as her father. Her aunt Anya came to see her every now and the, when she reached the age of seventeen, Anakin Skywalker had passed away, due to an illness. All she had was Padme' who had a son named Luke and her aunt. Anya will always remember her father, and who he was. She even got into a fight at her school and got the same scar across her right eye. She definitely had her father's attitude. Her Aunt and Father were very proud of her and visited her through the force often. Anya Skywalker wasn't just the Chosen One's offspring, she was legacy. She was the next Jedi Order. _She_ was the Chosen One.

A/N: Well this brings the Skywalker Legacy to an end. Be sure to stay with me through Padme's Journal. It's gonna take me a little bit to update with that one due to my AP class. I'm gonna stab my best friend in the eye with a fork because she suckered me into the flipping class and I hate it ! I might turn to the dark side because of it ! Oh no! Anyways. Thanks for everything! And REVIEW PLEASE ! =3


End file.
